


Not Interested

by Kobuntan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anger, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Mocking, One Shot, Spread the Hanamiya love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can love a monster, it can even love you back, but that doesn't change its nature.” — Eliza Crewe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Interested

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KNB characters.

He was furious. He was furious, I mean furious, more enraged than you can imagine. He clenched his teeth and palms into fists when he saw her talking with another random guy. Her green eyes were full of laughter, and her too-bright lips curled into a huge smile. She was smiling and occasionally laughing on his stupid stories, the boy blushed all the way to his scalp. He knew, he was almost sure, she was doing this on purpose – as a revenge for what he did to her. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this – he was positive he didn’t like her at all. Why would he?

Except her remarkable intelligence, she was just an ordinary girl so of course, he was not interested in her, not in the slightest. In fact, he hated smart girls because their mouth was always flapping about something, about some scientific topics they barely understood just to impress him. Hanamiya was a smart man, and he caught the slight sardonic note in each girl’s voice. He was disgusted by these kinds of girls as she was. Sure, even if she had bared her soul as she confessed her love for him, Hanamiya would dump her no matter what she neither said nor offered. All the boys would envy him that he, the bastard of their school received such a lovely confession, but to his ears it sounded like poison. His stomach twisted. He turned her down and even laughed at her in front of the entire school; calling her idiot, mown, fool.

However, she was a strong and capable woman. She also shows boys that girls aren't just weak and pretty, they can be smart, they can be strong. She knew that she might get rejected, but she tried. You never try, you never win, right? She was bewitched by his charms; seduced by his muscular, virile body; and that husky voice was something marvellous. He'd humiliated her and hurt her, in front of everyone, that bastard. And she wasn't about to let this creep win. She wanted to get back at him and make him pay for what he had done to her.

Her eyes were wandering around the classroom, pretending that she was paying attention to the poor boy standing in front of her when she stopped her eyes at the angry boy. She purposely locked her eyes with his silver orbs, smiling and showing him that she could move on easily. How she did not care anymore what he had done to her the other day. She wanted to show him how big of a mistake he made when he hurt her pride. Of course it sent burning anger flames through his body when he saw her smiling face and could not spot anything what would relate her to crying. He wanted to make this certain girl cry for weeks and not smiling just a day after such a disgrace. An ugly unknown feeling was bubbling inside of him, eyeing her with the same intense stare as before. However, she was overwhelmed with joy – she managed to anger him and that was satisfying. For now.

As she said her goodbye to that certain boy and was passing by Hanamiya, he couldn’t hold back anymore and caught her by her arm. “You think you got your revenge? You are a fool and a whore. You confessed to me just yesterday and now you are flirting with another guy? It is pathetic and low but, what should I expect from someone like _you_.” He laughed at her, again. An intense rage was boiling inside of her. She turned to him, face to face, and with all the strength she could master within herself; she slapped him so hard across the cheek it could be heard on the next floor. Every head of their classmates turned to their direction, paying full attention with opened mouths and shocked expression. Even Hanamiya was surprised by her action. Hanamiya's eyes sparkled with excitement as he rubbed his red cheek.

“How dare you! Don’t you ever dare call me like that again! I might like you but I won’t allow you to insult me and bad-mouth me. You were the one that reject me yesterday so I can do whatever I want. Besides, I didn’t do anything inappropriate. I was just talking with my classmate, so shut your mouth or I will do it the ways you will regret you have any mouth to begin with.” The young girl turned her back to him and walked away, leaving Hanamiya behind her, quite impressed.

When he couldn’t see her anymore, his lips formed an evil grin as he was cupping his injured cheek. “Finally, interesting.” He left the classroom afterwards, ditching the rest of lessons for that day and going to the library. When he walked in, he spotted her between bookshelves, looking for some books to read. He was curious which genre she preferred so he decided to follow her, in silence.

As she picked up few books, he was pleasantly surprised, but not impressed. Her choice was containing one of excellent publications of Edgar Allan Poe – Raven; classical literature as was Shakespeare’s Hamlet and one book of erotic horror genre. The more interesting fact was that she was ditching school just as he was by doing the same activity. He smirked darkly at her.

Evil grin hasn’t left his face when he was slowly approaching her with a Dracula book in his hand he took from familiar bookshelf. He sat next to her, putting the book on the table. She was about to tell the person he made a good choice but as soon as she looked up at him, she frowned. “Are you here to give it back?” She raised her eyebrow and pointed at his cheek, saying that with silent voice considering they were in a library.

He silently laughed, absolutely charmed by her offensive attitude. Smart girl, indeed. “Of course not! How could I hurt a girl? You really think that low of me?” He murmured in a hurting hushed tone, making her almost believe him. Almost. “How could I even think such a thing?! What a horrible person I am.” She said sarcastically. His eyes were fixed on her mouth. At that moment, he wanted to grab her hair and press his lips on hers. He didn’t even miss her attempt to hide that erotic horror from his sight. Too late.

“You are, indeed. Who would have thought that a sweet girl like you reads such delicate books like this one?” He pointed at the black book. “Hm, very juicy.” He mocked her, stealing that book from her hands. “Give it back!” She raised her voice; her cheeks had a light pink colour. She rose slowly, an inch and then another. She edged upward, reaching for the book he stole from her. He, however, moved the back behind his back and stuck out his tongue. “Come and get it, sweetie!” She was now jumping to catch it, but there was no hope for her. At that moment she cursed her height.

“Fine, whatever. Have it, if you want it that badly. I don’t need it anymore, hope you will enjoy it. Goodbye.” She gave him a smile. She took her remaining books from the table and turned on her heel and begun to walk away, but he stopped her. “Oh, did I anger you? I’m so sorry! I can’t rob you of some lonely nights with this masterpiece.” He teased her again. Her eye twitched in annoyance. He was smirking that sly, all-knowing annoying grin. She looked delightful, he had to admit. “You, you scumbag!” She cursed running back to him, trying to steal the book back but he suddenly caught her in his arms, stretched forward, and put his mouth on her face in a kiss of rage. She was caught off guard and instinctively she hit him under his ribs. The book fell on the ground with a loud thud but no one cared. He chuckled darkly, what an interesting little girl had almost slipped through his fingers.

All she could think of at that moment was his dark eyes and mischievous smile on his lips just inches of her own. “Now, how about I’ll show you what’s written there?” He whispered into her ear, biting the lobe, his warm breath making her tremble. A soft moan left her parted lips. His silver eyes had a sinister look. He dipped his head, bringing his lips against hers as his tongue swept into her mouth. She kissed him back, her arms winding around his neck as if of their own accord, her heart pounding, her skin tingling. She kissed him with the kind of abandon he'd only dreamed of, holding nothing back as she gave as good as she got. She was responding with matching passion. He broke the kiss with another of his quick grins and gazed at her, knowing his hunger shone from his eyes. She watched him as he reached behind her head, entwining his fingers into her hair.

“That wasn’t so bad. I’m really considering showing you the rest of that book.” He smirked again and so did she. Despite all of his insults and mockery, she knew she couldn’t turn him down. This was the bad boy that bewitched her mind. At the end, she got what she wanted…


End file.
